Sneaking Around the Burrow
by K8yandhammie
Summary: Hermione is in need of a late night snack. She meets the love of her life in the kitchen of the Burrow. The problem, is that she's snogging Fred while dating Ron. Who will she choose? What will happen to the other? * Rating for violence *
1. Chapter 1

_**Sneaking Around the Burrow**_

Hermione Granger was getting restless. It was 3:20 am, and she couldn't fall back asleep after two hours. She considering waking Ginny up, but looking at how peaceful the redheaded girl was, she decided against it. She pushed herself off the camp bed, snuck around Ginny's sleeping form, and snuck out into the hall.

Hermione looked around. No one was up.

_I wonder if the Weasely's have any milk and cookies_, she thought.

Hermione crept down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Glancing up at the clock, she saw every hand pointing to Sleep. The brunette walked over to the refrigerator, and opened the door. Seeing the milk, she grabbed it and poured it into a glass. Next, Hermione scanned the room for a cookie jar.

"Bingo," she whispered, spying the object.

"You're really not up for a late night snack, are you Mione?"

"Fred!" she shouted.

"I didn't know you were up!"

"Well, Mione, if you hadn't noticed, I've been watching you ever since you slammed the fridge door shut and woke me up. I hope I get paid for not telling my family about your craving for cookies."

"And what shall you be paid in?"

Fred reached over, and pulled her to him. He gave her an awkward little hug, and whispered in her ear:

"I think we both know that answer."

It was true that ermione had had a crush on him for a while, but she was dating Ron for Heaven's sake! Though she wouldn't like to admit that she was having wonderful dreams and wanted to feel his lips so bad.

"I-I don't kno what you're talking about! Fred, what are you doing?"

Fred Weasley was pulling her into his arms. He brought her face to his, and leaned in. As his lips brushed hers, Hermione's mind went blank. All she wanted to do was stay in this moment, with this man. Fred deepened the kiss, and backed up to get air.

"Well, that was nice," squeaked Hermione.

Fred grinned and leaned back in. She met him halfway. They stood there, just kissing and not caring about anything in the world.

"Bloody ****! Fred! What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Fred and Hermione broke apart.

"Oh crap," Hermione whispered.

"Well, ickle Ronnikins, I was snogging this brilliant girl, but it looks like I'm not anymore, so please, just get out."

Ron was shocked. He glared at Hermione.

"You little cheating ****. I knew you were only using me!" With tthat, the red-faced ginger ran out of the room.

"Good riddance. Really Mione, he shouldn't have called you those things. I think I'll go kill him."

"Fred! Just stop! You knew I was dating Ron! Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, Mione, I was under the impression that you wanted me to snog you, because you snogged back!"

Hermione glared, then ran after Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Kaity: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hammie: What she said.**

"Ron! Ron! Please listen to me! Fred kissed me, I didn't kiss him!"

"Yeah, whatever Hermione. Just get the **** outta my house, before I have to hex you out!"

Ron had an evil red tinge to his eyes. He held up his wand as if it were a knife. He moved towards her slowly, with a maniacal grin on his face. His face was oddly like Chucky's.

"You're gonna wish you had never cheated on me you Mudblood!"

"Ron! No!" Hermione screamed.

Fred burst into the room, just as Ron cast an Unforgivable Curse.

"CRUCIO!" Ron had yelled.

Fred jumped in front of Hermione, as the flash of light sprung out of the wand.

"PROTEGO!" he shouted.

"Fred! Help!" Hermione shrieked. The curse had already gone through the shield, and was going under Fred's arm. Hermione screamed, and writhed in pain.

"No! Mione! How could you do this Ron? I'll kill you!"

Fred lunged at his brother's throat, dropping his wand and deactivating the shield. His hands ripped at Ron's throat, destroying flesh and skin. Blood poured out in a river of Ron slipped into unconsciousness, Fred ran to Hermione's side.

"Stay with me Mione. Please stay with me!"

"Always," she whispered, as she too fell unconscious.


End file.
